FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a circuit board and a light guide plate according to a conventional art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the circuit board includes: a support substrate 10; an insulating layer on the support substrate 10; and light emitting devices 20, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) mounted to a conductive pattern on the insulating layer. A lighting device may be formed by providing the circuit board and a light guide plate 30 for guiding light of the light emitting devices 20.
However, when the lighting device is operated, the light guide plate 30 expands due to heat generated from the light emitting devices 20, so the light emitting devices 20 are frequently damaged.
Accordingly, a way to protect the light emitting devices 20 from the light guide plate 30 has been practically needed.